Episode 15
Episode 15 is the fifteenth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Pendragon takes a look at Nico and concludes he cannot revert him back. That's because the spell Dani used was totally new and she needs to create a counter spell to it. Also, since they can't allow people to see Nico in that form, they decided to let him sleep in Monica's dollhouse, which is an exact copy of her castle. Looking at the mini castle, Monica says she already misses home, but explains she brought with her many mementos, like her dollhouse, to feel at home even when she is so far away from it. Dorian claims he does that too, but he left most of his luggages at aunt Hilde's house. However, he brought his diary with him. While he goes to bring it from his room, Nico notices the gold coins Monica gave him before were reduced with his body and sadly realises he is not rich anymore. Dorian arrives with his diary and shows it to Dani. Eventually, even Monica gets curious about his stories when he starts to talk about the time he and his twin met an unicorn. While Monica and Dorian talk about magical creatures and magic, Dani approaches Nico. She tells him she doesn't know how to break the reducing spell, but she wouldn't try to find a solution either until he apologizes to Dorian. Nico refuses to, so Dani enquires about why he dislikes her brother so much. Nico refuses to answer, so she leaves telling him that she'll get pissed if he bothers Dorian again. In the meantime, Dorian shows Monica a page of his diary with a drawing of a fat bird, some notes and a pink feather glued on it. He tells her the bird reminds him of her, but she gets upset. Dani comments he doesn't know how to deal with girls at all. Far away from there, in the Wytte's manor, the twins' mother walks down a hall with a letter on her hands. She reaches her husband in the living room and she tells him Dorian has sent them a letter about his and Dani's school life. The man is surprised as he has previously received another letter from the school which stated that all the activities were temporarily suspended, so the woman starts to wonder where their children may then be. In the meantime, the huntsman stares at a mysterious letter, wondering if Dani and Dorian received it too. He hopes they won't go to the "event", because it may costs their lives, but he can't warn them since he doesn't know where they are. Then he talks to a butcher woman and asks her to have a wild boar's heart. Locked in his cell, prince William plans of a way to escape from prison. One of the other princes tells him is useless since soon the place will be filled with hundreds or thousands of witches and that they have dragons, but William doesn't want to give up. He states the witches locked them up because they think of them as a threat, but the other prince corrects him as the real reason is because they are valuable hostages. William then retorts that then they should teach those witches what a threat they really are. Characters in Order of Appearance *Pendragon *Nico *Dorian Wytte *Dani Wytte *Monica *''Angela Wytte'' *''Hans Wytte'' *The huntsman *''Butcher woman'' *William *Amir *The princes (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Site Navigation Category:Episodes